


Raw

by eiramew



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blood, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Suyin, Lin, Tenzin and even Toph had advised the Avatar to train back in Republic City.Yes, you're good. But you could be better.She had shrugged and rolled her eyes, whatever they say.





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> It's so good to be back in this fandom after four years ☺ Not the first Linorra I write but the first one in English ! I hope you enjoy ♥

Suyin, Lin, Tenzin and even Toph had advised the Avatar to train back in Republic City.  
_Yes, you're good. But you could be better._   

She had shrugged and rolled her eyes,  _whatever they say._  

She had planned on practising alone to get familiar with the equipment but she did not get the luxury of an empty room. Training sessions were scheduled every day of the week, almost every hour of the day. 

Korra dropped her bag and sighed at the sight of the new recruits all over the place and barely able to bend a spoon. She remembered something Tenzin said, something about humility learnt through others. 

The Avatar cursed and settled on top of a boom lift seemingly used to repair eventual damage done to the ceiling by unfortunate metalbenders in training.

No one seemed to have noticed her presence, not even the chief herself when she eventually arrived after the last training session. Korra sat up and raised a curious eyebrow. 

She had been sitting inside the city police's training centre for the entire afternoon and her legs were getting gradually numb, although it was the last thing she had in mind.

She couldn't take her eyes off Lin's body. She couldn't detach from every single muscle taunting as the chief alternatively threw herself forward and backwards, always coming back with more strength as if she was guided by a silent and gigantic metronome.

The metallic cables seemed to spurt out of nowhere and disappear as quickly as they came, cleaving through the air with a mesmerising hissing sound. 

One of them wrapped around Korra's foot, immediately startling her.

 

"Enjoying the view?"

The Avatar looked down to find Lin with her hands planted on her hips.

"I... I'm just studying your techniques..."

"Mmm."

Korra knew her cheeks were turning red. She grabbed her bag and made her way down the boom lift.

"I should get going then, have a nice -"

"How about joining me, Avatar?"

 

Korra studied Lin's face for a second. Something within her had changed since their stay at Zaofu. Her arched and challenging eyebrow was admirably completed by the strong hint of mischief the Avatar could see deep in her eyes. 

She did not remember seeing Lin's eyes shining so blatantly before. The pale jade green of the chief's tired irises had turned into a vibrant grass-like colour, reminding Korra the hours spent starring at the lush green plains surrounding Zaofu.

But it was when the Avatar's eyes dropped down on Lin's mouth that she truly understood what she was in for. Her lips reddened by the effort were partially open, revealing a predatory smile; that woman was looking at her as if she was her evening snack. 

Korra smiled and tightened her top.

 

"Why not,  _Lin_."

Beifong smirked.

"Take one of the cable belts next to the lockers. I'll make sure no one interrupts our session."

She said as she locked all of the entrance doors.

Korra could already feel the air heating up even though she knew it was just her mind playing tricks. God, this woman knew what she wanted.

 

 - - -

 

"You missed a _gain!_ " Beifong yelled as the Avatar landed on her back with a nasty sound followed by a pile of cables. "Christ, it's not that hard!" 

Korra gave her a murderous look. Metalbending with Lin was something much harder than she expected, and much less fun. To be precise, metalbending was not the problem. The problem was using four cables at the same time to swing though the room while the chief of police was restlessly throwing disks at her.

"Maybe if you stopped hitting me in the head while I'm  _trying_ to cross that stupid room, I might be able to succeed!" The Avatar yelled back.

Lin decided to ignore her and started to pile up the disks. Korra sighed but got ready for another attempt.

"Ready?" Beifong asked.

"Ready."

The Avatar jumped and threw the cables to the side, trying to dodge Lin's attacks. A disk flew right past her nose, making her swing to the right and throwing the cables up. Korra saw another disk closing on her but she was not quick enough to dodge it, and the metal circle hit her right in the shoulder. 

"Watch it Lin!" The Avatar shout, still holding on to her cables.

"No  _you_ watch it Korra!" Beifong replied, getting more and more annoyed by her partner's behaviour. "Focus on the disks, not the cables. You should have memorised your environment by now, and therefore there should be no need for you to look at where you throw the cables."

The chief threw another disk at Korra but she almost lost her balance when the Avatar airbent it back to her.

  
"What the hell Korra!? I said no other bending than metal!" Lin yelled.

"Then stop throwing these damn things in my face!"

The police chief dropped the remaining disks on the ground.

"I think we're done here Korra. I can't help you if you don't work with me."

But as she started to walk away, Lin felt a cable wrapping around her arm. 

 

"How about we fight. Earth and metal. No air, water or fire."

Beifong smirked without turning back.

  
"Don't be silly. You still have a lot to learn. I'll probably hurt you and -"

Lin couldn't finish her sentence, finding herself instantly pulled back towards Korra.

"I wouldn't be so sure, chief."

The older woman didn't say anything. She brought her elbows together and lift the ground under Korra, who crouched just in time to dodge a large projectile. 

Their fight went on for a long while. Rocks were flying everywhere and cables were hissing and hitting various objects with a distinctive metallic sound. 

Both women were exhausted but neither of them would be willing to admit it.

"What’s the matter,  _Avatar_?” Lin called. "Are you worn out already?"

Korra sent a giant rock towards the police chief, only missing her by a few inches. 

"You wish!"

Beifong rolled over and threw all her four cables at once, seizing her opponent by each limb. Korra was wriggling, trying to break free from the metallic bonds, but the chief's grasp was tighter that she had anticipated.

Lin walked towards the Avatar and smirked. For a brief second, they both stayed silent, focusing on each other's heavy breathing. 

"I have to say, I'm not very impressed."

The chief said as she turned around, idly moving her hands to free the Avatar from the cables. 

She heard Korra's voice but could discern her words as a giant mass of cold water pushed her on her knees. Lin immediately turned around in shock and noticed the small decorative fountain empty of its water. Her eyes then settled on Korra, burning rage glowing deep inside them.

One succession of intricate hand gestures later, the Avatar found herself firmly wrapped by a dozen of cables. 

"How dare you!" Lin yelled. "Has no one ever told you that attacking your partner when they have their back turned is one of the worst non-forgivable acts!?"

Clearly well beyond any rational thought, the police chief suddenly lashed out in some sort of blind fury and threw her fist into the nearest object her hand could find. Both women jumped as a crash of glass echoed in their ears and Lin realised too late that she had broken one of the mirrors of the training centre. It seemed to echo long, long after the last shard of glass had fallen to the floor, and then, abruptly, an absolute silence.

It seemed that neither of them could quite understand what had just happened. Broken glass, blood and metal surrounded them in a chaotic background. 

After seconds that felt like minutes, Korra idly reached for Lin's arm as she simply blinked in surprise. She seized her wrist and elevated it, in shock. 

"It's fine." Beifong eventually managed to say. "It's not deep." 

But as she was about to stand up, Korra abruptly grabbed her shoulder, making the chief yelp in surprise. The Avatar was just too fast, too strong and too aggressive for her to resist, but as Lin tried to move away from Korra, her surprise became blank shock as her back hit the cold concrete wall and she felt Korra's mouth descending roughly on hers.

It came from nowhere, that kiss. Or it came from everywhere. It came from the high emotion of the moment, came from stress and rage and everything that had always sparked dangerously between them. It’s a declaration of something, maybe of love, maybe of war, maybe of something else entirely. And it was far from gentle. A part of Lin was trying to analyse what was happening, even though there was no hesitation in the way she immediately kissed her back with equal ferocity and hunger. The police chief thrust her weight forward, propelling Korra's body backward, slamming it into the nearest wall. The Avatar winced for a second but it quickly turned into a lip-biting moan that sent a shock of arousal straight to Lin's core. 

 _Fuck. Not good_. 

She wrapped her fingers around Korra's messy hair, twisting it around her palm, and tugged, hard, pulling it down slowly to expose her neck. A trickle of sweat was making its way down Korra's hairline, and Beifong's smirk grew wider in satisfaction against the damp skin.

"What’s the matter, Avatar?" She hissed softly, purposefully quoting herself. "Worn out already?"

Her voice was abrasive like sandpaper and she could feel the words affecting the Avatar. Lin let go of Korra's hair to rake her nails down her arms, mixing Korra's sweat with her own blood. Wrapping her fingers around her wrists, she quickly brought them up above Korra's head, pinning them to the wall.

The girl growled lightly, a soft purr working its way up her throat. She pressed against the chief's grasp clamping her to the wall, but Lin's strong hands kept Korra in place. She pressed just a little bit harder and felt a small shiver of satisfaction making its way up her spine when she noticed that Korra's hands had started to turn a whiter as they were losing circulation. A blood drop splashed down on Korra's cheek.

" _You wish..._ " The Avatar breathed, softly, smoky voice blowing over Lin's lips.

Taking advantage of Lin's lack of focus, Korra kicked her legs up, arms still pinned to the wall, and wrapped her legs around Beifong's waist, making them both tumble over.

" 'fucksake" Lin cursed under her breath as her back smacked against the floor with Korra landing roughly on top of her. The girl sat up, legs straddling her waist with a smirk on her lips. 

 _Oh, none of that_ , the chief thought.  _She was_   _the one in control here._  

Lin quickly took hold of either side of Korra's shirt and yanked, hard, tossing it away before running her hands up the muscles of Korra's stomach, feeling them clench under her rough fingertips. She pushed her hands ever upward and expertly got rid of the girl's bra.  
Without giving Korra much time to acknowledge what was happening, she stroked her nipples with her nails for just a second before pinching, hard, causing Korra to release a low noise and arch her back under the touch. Lin's hand was still bleeding, leaving trails of red marks all over Korra's chest. Beifong took advantage of Korra's state and quickly flipped them over until the Avatar had her back flat on the floor. She grabbed hold of her pants and pulled them down, leaving Korra wearing nothing but a pair of knickers. 

Lin lowered her mouth between Korra's legs, set her bleeding hand aside and ran a long lick up her damp underwear. The Avatar shuddered deliciously, and the older woman smirked in satisfaction.  
She revelled in knowing exactly how to get Korra workedup so that she would be begging her by the end. Lin finally raised her head to discover Korra starring at her, wild-eyed, hands idly clutching and releasing against the floor. Beifong put on her very best show-smirk, hooked her fingers around her underwear and pulled them down, making Korra swallow a moan of surprise. She then ran her hands back up her legs and placed the very tip of her finger against her core, making the Avatar shudder once again. 

Suddenly, she stopped as a thought occurred to her: Korra was a virgin.

The police chief was never one to overthink anything too much, but her current situation had led her to a pause. She reevaluated, just for a second, and began to wonder how she found herself here. Lin supposed that Korra deserved to have her virginity taken nicely, sweetly and softly, all wrapped up in a blanket with some nice boy who loved her. 

She was none of those things, never had been, never would be.

But she was also starting to know Korra well enough. She had heard her speak wise words, had seen her protect, fight and kill. 

And she had also seen her hurt, seen her shake and scream at night, seen fear and distress in her eyes. 

Lin chanced a sharp glance upward, a small inquiry from questioning eyes. A flashing spark from Korra's eyes to her own and a barely perceptible whimper-nod. Beifong smiled without humour, and pushed her finger in, triggering a slightly pained cry from the Avatar that quickly turned into a low sort of panting moan. Lin realised that Tenzin did not lie: Korra wasn’t so very different from herself. She was just more innocent and less hurt. But most importantly, both women shared the ability to care for and protect their people with a tremendous and stubborn strength. 

Lin gave in to an almost tender smile at the thought and added another finger, stretching, and kept pumping in and out of Korra in a slowly increasing speed. God the girl was soaked, but so was she. Beifong made her way up to Korra's face to land a rough kiss on her lips, then made her way back down again, leaving harsh red marks all across her skin, mixed with blood and sweat. The Avatar could hardly contain herself any longer. Her hips rose up to meet each of Lin's thrust. The chief smirked and purposefully went slower, trying to keep the girl right on the edge, much to her irritation, judging from the glare Korra was sending her.

Beifong could feel herself soaking through her own underwear, and finally decided that she wasn’t willing to wait anymore. 

"Come for me now!Come for me Korra!"

Lin saw Korra's eyes shift into slits in irritated anger, clearly not liking taking orders from her. Much to Beifong's satisfaction however, she then felt Korra's walls clench hard around her fingers. She saw those magnificent blue eyes close completely, saw her take a final shuddering breath before a loud, hoarse moan took over. 

Lin allowed herself a few minutes of peace before breaking free from Korra's body and standing up. The Avatar grunted as she felt the police chief's hand slipping off her waist and thighs, but as she was about to protest, Lin cut her short by grabbing her shoulder to help her up. 

Korra looked right into her eyes, and all of a sudden Lin's brain stopped. Those eyes. They had lost their initial innocence, but something much stronger seemed to have replaced it.  _Willpower_. 

She was not even surprised when the Avatar leant forward to kiss her. Lin closed her eyes and gave way to Korra's tongue between her lips. The girl had earned it. 

When they eventually broke the kiss, Lin immediately straightened up and wiped her mouth. Korra located her bag and grabbed it, throwing it over her shoulder. 

"I guess I'll just -"

"What?  _Go back to Air Temple Island?_ With all that blood and hickeys on you? Great idea kid, Tenzin's gonna love it. No, you're staying with me tonight."

For once, Korra didn't argue. She just smiled instead.

"Yes ma'am"

 


End file.
